


Ave Maria

by justdreaming88



Series: The Times They Are A-changin' [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: Josh stumbled to a halt as if hit by a ton of bricks.This fic is set approximately ten years after Josh and Donna’s wedding.





	Ave Maria

The first time Josh found Leo in his room alternately conducting and miming playing the piano he stumbled to a halt as if hit by a ton of bricks. Leo heard Josh behind him and turned smiling. 

“Dad, can I have piano lessons please? One day I want to be as good as the woman we heard last night.”

Josh shook off the feeling of fifty year old deja vu and smiled back at his son. “I think that's a great idea. I'll see if your mom knows anyone and I'm sure we’ll be able to find you a teacher.”

Later, as the kids were setting the table for dinner and Donna was helping Josh dish up, he mentioned his conversation with Leo. Josh paused for a moment, serving spoon in hand,  
“He reminded me so much of Joanie, it was almost painful.” He swallowed hard and Donna gave him a brief supportive hug. 

“Someone has to inherit her love of music. It’ll be fine.”

Later, after Leo was in bed and Donna was ensconced in Hannah’s room talking about her English literature homework, Josh plugged the headphones into his computer and listened to Ave Maria on repeat until his hands stopped shaking.


End file.
